Hetalia Song Book
by Captain Riley
Summary: A collection of Smutty/Anguish/Crack stories. All pairings are with /Character x Reader x Character/ or /Character x Reader/ Taken from various songs that fit the pairings.
1. NaziGermany: Shattered

**卐****Shattered卐**

_Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
>Fall into your sunlight<br>The future's open wide beyond believing  
>To know why hope dies<em>

Ever since his new ruler, Germany had become cold.

He had become something that you'd never thought you'd see him as.

_Monster_

That's what they called him.

All because of one man's control over him.

And nothing that Ludwig said could stop Hitler.

Hitler had taken Ludwig, the man you respected, your lover.

You hoped that the allied forces would come soon.

You know they'd have to come soon.

They would have too.

If not... all hope dies.

_And losing what was found, a world so hollow  
>Suspended in a compromise<br>But the silence of this sound is soon to follow  
>Somehow sundown<em>

You watched day after day.

The Jews continued to die.

How could he allow this to go on?

Why wasn't he doing something!

Not only this world, but your world they had become hollow.

The sounds of children crying out as they meet their maker.

Parents crying out for the life of their children.

Then, silence soon followed...

_And finding answers  
>Is forgetting all of the questions we call home<br>Passing the graves of the unknown  
>As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading<br>Illusions of the sunlight_

The smell almost killed you.

Watching as German soldiers piled up the dead skeleton like bodies of the Jews.

Ludwig stood next to you.

"It's your job just as much as it is mine!"

He had shouted such words at you in his office later on that day.

You were being pushed over the edge.

This wasn't the Ludwig that you loved anymore...

_A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
>With love gone for so long<br>And this day's ending  
>Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know<br>Knowing that faith is all I hold_

It was one big lie, all of it.

And you believed it all.

You still loved him, even with everything that's happened.

That continues to happen around you.

You had to continue believing, even if it was hopeless...

You believed that he would return to you.

_And I've lost who I am, (I'm waiting)  
>and I can't understand (and fading)<br>Why my heart is so broken, (and holding)  
>rejecting your love, (love) without, (onto these tears)<em>

"You've got to find a way to stop this!"

You shouted standing in the middle of Ludwig's office.

He slammed his hands down on top of his desk.

"I have no control over this!"

You felt the tears roll down your cheeks.

"It is his doing! HE gives me the order and I follow it!"

You took a step forward.

"This isn't you! This isn't the Ludwig that I love!"

Suddenly Ludwig took his arm and knocked the books off of this desk.

He looked at you, those once shinning blue eyes... were now black as ice.

_love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on (i am crying)  
>But I know, all I know is that the end's beginning (I'm dying tonight)<br>who I am from the start, (I'm waiting)  
>take me home to my heart (and fading)<em>

You sat on your bed, you cried.

The hateful words echoed through your mind.

How could he say such things to you...

Your heart was beating so fast it made you hurt inside.

You wanted your home back.

You wanted Ludwig back.

_Let me go and I will run, (and holding)  
>I will not be silent, (silent) all this time (onto these tears)<br>spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain (i am crying)  
>All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over (i'm dying tonight)<em>

America was closing in on Hitler, they now had him in the heart of Berlin.

It looked as if this were the end for him.

You sat in your office, your eyes red.

The past few months you'd been crying yourself to sleep.

Ludwig had gotten orders to hurry and finish off the Jews.

You wanted no part of it.

Even though the war seemed at a close.

It was really going to continue for many years onward.

You closed your eyes and leaned back in your chair.

And for once, you cursed Ludwig's name.

_There's a light, there's a sun (i'm waiting...)  
>taking all these shattered ones<br>To the place we belong (i am waiting...)  
>and his love will conquer all<em>

The war was over, Hitler had killed himself.

Ludwig was finally free from his grasp.

You opened Ludwig's bedroom door and seen him sitting there on his bed.

You walked over towards him and without hesitation wrapped your arms around him.

You buried your face into his back, and begin to cry.

"Ich liebe dich, Ludwig."

You felt Ludwig pull you around the side of him into his chest.

You felt his head lay on yours, his breath hitting your hair.

"Ich liebe dich, [Name]"

You was glad that it was finally over.

Ludwig had come back to you...

_Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding_  
><em>Fall into your sunlight<em>


	2. Japan: If Everyone Cared

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried,**_

You ran through the white halls, America not far behind you yet he had trouble keeping up with the speed you were running, looking for the one room where your friend was being held. When you had found out about the 8.9 Earthquake that struck Japan's shores, it was about 2 a.m., you were with America. Germany had called the both of you, knowing that you were also Japan's friend,he thought you should know the news.

_**If everyone loved, and nobody lied,**_

_"How could something like this have happened?"_ You asked yourself over and over again in your head. If the quake wasn't bad enough, a tsunami was formed shortly after that and hit Japan's shores killing thousands. Other countries had been hit too, like Russia and Hawaii, but nothing compared to the pain that Japan must have felt. You couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what had happened, even thought America had told you that there was nothing that you could have done, you knew that perhaps if you had helped him with funding for better warning systems of quakes, then maybe he would have been able to over come this.

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,**_

"Japan!" You shouted while throwing open the door to Japan's hospital room. Your noisy entry shocked some countries, while you walked into the room. You felt sick to your stomach, the site that was bestowed upon you. You had heard that some of Japan's nuclear plants had exploded and the radiation was deadly, but this... this made you sick. Parts of Japan's body was covered in bandage, but you were still able to see the radiation burns that ate away at his skin. You slowly inched towards his bedside, the eyes of everyone in the room were locked on you.

Finally America had reached the room, out of breath, and gasped at just how badly Japan looked. Germany moved towards America and placed a death grip on his arm, making him flench slightly.

"Why did you bring [Name] here? She doesn't need to see this!" Germany whispered just enough for America to hear. America locked eyes with Germany, before glancing back over towards you, who was now at Japan's bedside looking down at him.

"Because, she wanted to come." Was America's simple answer. Germany released America's arm and moved back towards his standing spot in the room.

_**Then we'd see the day,**_

You sat on the side of his bed, placing your hand on the top of his raven hair you started to stroke it gently. All the while, tears fell from your eyes. How could you let this happen to him, how could anyone have allowed this to happen to him. You secretly loved him, with all your heart, and you'd been to afraid to tell him before. All the chances you had to tell him, you kept your mouth shut. You know wished that you had told him before all this, because that might have been your last chance... this might be your last chance to tell him. Leaning down towards his ear level, you picked up the courage to finally tell him how you felt, your voice starting to crack.

"Please don't die Japan, we need you, I need you... I love you."

_**When nobody died**_


	3. Italy & Romano: Love Like Whoa

[Name] couldn't help but laugh while she watched the two Italian brothers fight with each other. She didn't really even remember how this fight had started in the first place. Last thing she remembered was she and Italy were sitting on the couch talking together. Italy had asked her if he could kiss her and she agreed. When he started to lean into her lips, Romano came out of no where and tackled him off the couch. You watched as Romano was chocking Italy while headbutting his head against his own. Romano was shouting something, but it was being spoken so fast and in Italian, she couldn't understand a single word of it.

"Big brother I can't breath! Big brother I can't breath!" Italy cried out while trying to stop his brother from choking him any further. [Name] finally realized that Romano wasn't playing anymore, not that he was playing in the beginning but still, he was really trying to _kill_ little Italy! [Name] had to think of something fast, but what could she possibly do to completely stop Romano's attack on little Italy? Ahhhh, she remember what Spain had told her one day. She figured now would be the best time to put Spain's words into action. Jumping from the couch, [Name]'s hand shot out for Romano's hair curl.

In an instant Romano had stopped headbutting Italy and his hands loosened from around his throat. [Name] smiled to herself, bringing her finger up and around his curl one time before letting it go. Romano shook violently taking a step away from [Name] and Italy. [Name] smiled and turned towards Italy, who had tears in the sides of his eyes, and gave him a hug. She rubbed the top of his head softly whispering sweet words into his ear trying to ease the pain that Romano had caused. Italy moaned making [Name] stop and look at him, only to figure out that she had accidentally brushed up against his hair curl as well.

"Looks like [Name]'s feeling naughty today." Romano's husky voice reached her ears while feeling his arms wrap around from behind, sandwiching her between the two Italian brothers. She blinked a couple of times before she finally realized just where she had placed herself. Turning around slightly, she seen Romano's flirtatious smirk. [Name] smiled while giving an uneasy chuckle, turning back around to look at Italy she gasped. [e/c] orbs locked with honey brown ones, Italy had his eyes open. They were soft, warm, and inviting, something you always expected from him.

"I think we should teach [Name] that she can't just play with us. What do you think Feli?" Romano asked looking over at his little brother who gave a loving smile and nodded.

"Ve~ Let's have some fun "


	4. Germany & Various: Hurricain

Everyone waited either outside or inside of your bedroom, waiting for it all to end. The weather wasn't helping the condition, only adding to the regret and depression that seemed to fill Germany's house. It was raining out, the small droplets pelting the window that was on the wall next to your bed. Your breaths were short and dry, you were piratically gasping for air. Germany was next to your bedside, holding your hand with both of his, looking down at you with his blue eyes. He wasn't the only one there, Italy, Japan, America, England, France, Russia, China, Prussia, Spain, and Romano. They were all there standing or sitting next to your side, watching as you slowly faded from this world.

**No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave,**

**No matter how many breaths that you took,**

**you still couldn't breath**

Your grip on Germany's hand became slightly tighter as you coughed and gasped for air.

"Ge-Germany... I... I want this... pain to... to just end."

You watched as the light in Germany's eyes faded, the frown turned into a fake smile. His un-gloved hand moved from yours and up into your hair, slowly stroking the [h/c] locks that he loved so. Everything about you he loved, and he hated to see you in pain like this. Everyone hated seeing you like this, you were so young, not even nearly as old as America, and yet... you were dying.

"[N-Name] don't say that, you'll survive this."

You turned your head slightly to get a better look at him. He seen a look of hurt and pain in your eyes while you tried to speak.

"I don't wanna live like this anymore."

**There is a fire inside and it's starting to rise,**

**And about to explode into flames,**

**Where is your God,**

**Where is your God,**

**Where is your God,**

"This is all _your fault_ you damned potato eating bastard!"

Romano shouted while balling his fists, the tears streaming down his reddened face. Germany didn't spare him a glance, he wasn't worth it right now. You were more important then anything right now, and he should have seen it before.

"Ro-Romano, don't blame Germany for-"

"Let go of me Italy! It's true though, if Germany would have payed more attention to [Name] then she wouldn't be dying!"

"What did you say you Arschloch!"

Prussia said grabbing Romano by the collar of the shirt and pulling him close to his face.

"How _dare_ you put the blame of this on West! When _you_ should have been watching her as well!"

"Amigo por favor, now's not the time."

"Oui, now is not the time."

Prussia let got of Romano's shirt and looked back at you one more time, before he shoved his hands in his pockets and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

**Do you really love,**

**Do you really love me,**

**Do you really love me to death,**

**I want you alive to touch you for myself, **

You gasped out while coughing up blood on the white sheets. Germany's eyes widened as he watched but was unable to do a single thing.

"[N-Name]! Don't die who's gonna play video games with me!"

You couldn't help but manage a small smile as you looked up at America, your eyes partly closed.

"Maybe... you and England... can put your past behind you... and he can play with you..."

England lowered his head, ashamed that you were more worried with him and America right now then with yourself. Knowing that you were worried that they were going to continue to fight long after you were gone.

"I-I promise we won't fight anymore [Name]! Ju-Just don't go!"

"America... you know... I can't..."

"Damn it! _Damn it all_! England isn't there something you can do!"

America cried as he turned back to look at England, who only shook his head. He couldn't look you in the eyes, he thought his heart would break in half if he did. He was your caretaker at one point in time, and he loved you, but watching you die was just something that he couldn't do. Slowly the tears slid from his eyes and down his cheeks, England quickly placed a hand over his face trying to hide the fact that his body was shaking violently.

"[Name], you can't! Who's gonna eat pasta with me, and play with me, and read me stories before bed, and draw with me, and, and, and..."

Italy couldn't finish before he broke out into sobs and clung to France. France hugged him back in return, sobbing along with him.

**Tell me would you kill to save her life,**

**Tell me would you kill to prove your right,**

**Crash,**

**Crash,**

**Burn,**

**Let it all burn,**

**This hurricane's chasing us all underground **

"I swear to you [Name], I'll find and kill the bastard who's done this to you."

Germany said through gridded teeth while tightening his hold on your small, pale hand. You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out, you were starting to lose your voice.

"As will I, da. They will be shown no mercy from me."

You slowly shook your head, while giving a gasp of pain and slamming shut your eyes while your body gave a slight quiver and you yelped out in pain.

"[Na-Name]!"

"N-No! Germany... Russia... please, no more... no more death!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide, you did not want death brought to the person who did this to you. Why? If it were anyone else, they would most likely want their enemy to suffer a painful and miserable death... But you, you wanted nothing to become of this fate. But that's how you always were, always trying to convince each and everyone of them that death and destruction brought nothing but more death and destruction, until nothing was left. The way you found life so sacred, maybe that was why each and every person in that room came to love you.

"Promise me... promise me that you... will not kill ... for me."

There was a long pause, but everyone agreed, that they would not kill for you. It was then that you told everyone that you loved them, and told Germany to tell Prussia that you loved him as well...

**Runnin' away from the light,**

**Runnin' away from the night,**

**Runnin' away from the light,**

**Runnin' away to save your life **

Not even an hour later, you died. Not a single person in that room did not cry over you, even Russia showed a side that nobody thought he had. But it wasn't long after that, did Russia grab his rusty pipe and head towards the door to leave your room.

"Russia, where are you going?"

France asked, still sobbing over the loss of you. Russia stopped, his hand on the door knob but his back towards them all.

"To kill that bastard who killed my little подсолнечник."

"Bu-But you promised [Name] that you wouldn't kill for her!"

"Da, I did, but I'm not doing it for her..."

Russia opened the door and stepped outside before closing the door behind him, allowing everyone to hear his last words before he left.

"... I'm doing it for _me_."

Everyone remained silent for the longest time before Germany stood from his chair and headed for the door.

"Germany?"

"Russia's right, we promised that we wouldn't kill for her."

Germany opened the door and looked back at you one last time. The tears dryed on his cheeks now, but his eyes still red.

"But we never promised that we wouldn't kill the Scheißkerl for ourselves."

_They all loved you... and they would all wage war for you._


	5. France: Give You My Fever

[Name] and France were what you would call, strange, when together. France would flirt with every woman in the world to the point of getting them in his bed, sometimes more then one at a time. But with [Name] it was different. Francis never tried to flirt with her, nor did he ever try to get her into his bed at night. He treated her with kindness and respect, well, at least as much respect as France could give. At this moment, [Name] was showing some cards that she had made. [Name] was a very creative type and loved doing crafts, and her favorite was making cards for others and special events. France was always amazed by what [Name] was able to think up and create, and everything would always turn out so beautiful, just like her.

[Name]'s smile would grow with each complement that France would give her, she enjoyed his company very much. But one thing always lingered in the back of her mind, why was it that he never flirted with her. Was she just not pretty enough, did she act too boyish, what was it? [Name] often wondered what France's lips would feel molded against hers, would they be soft or chapped. [Name] also often thought of how France would take her home and roam her body with they were locked in an never ending battle in bed. There was something inside her that just seemed to yearn for France's attention to go in a different direction. She would often smile at the complements that France gave her cards, her heart only sinking more wishing that those completes were all for herself, instead of those stupid cards.

"France, can I ask you a question?" [Name] asked, drawing France's attention towards her. He gave a soft smile and placed his hands on her shoulders of her sitting form, lowering his head to the side of her face he still smiled.

"But of course." His voice was soft like silk, which didn't help her in the slightest. Actually, it drew her desire to want him more. Her body grew hotter and hotter with each passing second, and France seemed to notice. He raised an eye and placed an hand on her head and held it there.

"Are you alright [Name] you feel a bit war-"

"Kiss me." [Name] said suddenly, catching France off guard. His eyes grew wide and his mouth was a gape, had he heard her correctly. France then pulled away and went to pull [Name] to her feet, holding her close to his chest.

"[Name], why would you want that? You are quite hot, so how do I know that it is not your fever that is the one doing the talking." France said looking down at her, his hand underneath her chin. His blue eyes were beautiful, the way they held such passion was almost too much for her. Slowly and without notice, [Name]'s lips started moving closer towards France's lips. France seen this and gave a slight frown.

"Then let me give you my fever, Francis." [Name] said, her lips inches away from his. France couldn't help but chuckle, the things you said sometimes. Slowly, your lips connected with his, the feeling of lightening rushed through your body. It felt so good, it felt so right, you loved it. You didn't hesitate, almost instantly, your arms slid up across his chest and up around his neck. France pulled you in closer into him, not leaving any room between your molded bodies. His hand sneaking down to your butt and gave a slight squeeze making you moan in the kiss. You hated the idea that he was so experience in this field, where as you hardly knew anything about it, only from what you'd seen in Germany's closet.

France broke the kiss, his lips traveling down to your neck getting another moan from you when he found your spot. Your head rolled back and you gasped out his name, you felt the smirk on your neck. You squeaked when you felt yourself being lifted up by your butt and being placed on the table behind you, knocking off and squishing some of the cards on it. You didn't care, you could pick them up and make new ones, better ones. Because the thing that had your attention right now, was France's hands unbuttoning the front of your shirt.


	6. Germany & Prussia: Bad Romance

"Oi, oi, oi! West!" Prussia shouted as he strolled through the house looking for his little brother, Germany. Then again, it _really_ wasn't Germany he was looking for, rather Germany's visitor that he had heard had came over. Once Prussia had caught ear that [Name] was over, he was fast to find her. Finally after looking for what had seemed like forever, Prussia had found her in Germany's office. He couldn't help but give one of his smirks as he approached behind her.

Seeing as how [Name]'s back was turned, she didn't notice Prussia sneaking up behind her. And poor [Name] never seen it coming. In an instant all the papers that she was holding were throwing up into the air, while a scream flew from her parted lips as Prussia tackled her from behind. Prussia had placed all his weight into his tackle, meaning that [Name] flew forward into Germany's desk. She had knocked off several things when she landed, her arms trapped underneath her chest from trying to catch herself in the fall.

There was no need to glance behind herself, she already knew who it was that had tackled her into the desk, the deep chuckle gave him away. Growling, she struggled slightly trying to free her arms that were underneath herself. When she failed, and noticed that Prussia made no motion to get off of her anytime soon she spoke up.

"Prussia, would you please get off of me?" She asked struggling a bit more before freezing and giving a small squeak of surprise when she felt one of Prussia's hand rub up and down the outside of her thy. Prussia chuckled again, while continuing to run his fingers lightly up and down her thy. He noticed that this made her struggle more, he also noticed the rising heat that came from her body. Leaning up and over her back, he pushed her into Germany's desk more, hearing a small groan as he did.

"Kesese~ You like that Frau?" Prussia's lips brushed against the shell of [Name]'s ear while he spoke. His hot breath running across her ear and on her neck. She squirmed more, rocking from side to side, trying to remove Prussia from her back. Prussia brought his free hand up to stroke the side of [Name]'s neck, moving some [h/c] hair out of the way of her neck. This gave Prussia a better view of her neck, a better grab for his lips. [Name] gasped, the feeling of Prussia nibbling on her neck sent shivers through her body. The occasional feel of his tongue brushing against the stop where he assaulted eased his nibbling just the slightest.

"Br-Bruder!" Prussia suddenly stopped upon hearing Germany's voice. Leaning up off of [Name]'s body, he glanced back behind him smirking at the flustered face of his little brother. Germany glanced around the room from the papers on the floor, to the very appealing [Name] that was being pushed against his desk. Germany felt his face heat up even more when he seen her wiggling underneath Prussia's grip.

"Ge-Germany, help me!" [Name] shouted trying her best to look behind her. She gave another squeak when she felt Prussia's hand start up on her leg again, his finger rubbing circles around her thy. Germany gave a big gulp as he locked eyes with Prussia's, seeing the look he was giving him he knew what he wanted done. Germany slowly shut the door behind him, locking it, before he started over towards Prussia and [Name]. Stopping behind her, he leaned down to her ear level.

"I'll help you [Name]." [Name]'s eyes widened, the tone that Germany was using wasn't the one she expected. His tone held lustful intentions that she did not quite care for at the moment, and that made her struggle even more. Hearing Prussia's chuckle again, she knew she was in trouble... oh was she in trouble.


	7. Bad Friend Trio: Good Girls Go Bad

Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine, China, Lichtenstein, and [Name] were all sitting around the table in one of the clubs that Hungary had stumbled upon one night. She figured that it would have been a good night to have a _Girls Night Out_ with just the six of you. Of course, everyone wondered as to how Lichtenstein had managed to come with all of you, and not have the trigger happy Switz after everyone's ass because of it. Never the less, Hungary seemed to amaze everyone yet again. Speaking of everyone, they all seemed to be having a good time, all but [Name] who looked bored.

"What's wrong [Name]?" Lichtenstein asked looking over at her in question. [Name] just shrugged and gave a small frown.

"Just thinking." [Name]'s response wasn't what everyone agreed on, seeing as how you were in a club, surrounded by _hot_ guys, and drinking your beer. They'd think you'd given a different response from _Just thinking_. Suddenly the glass that Belarus was holding, shattered, while she threw [Name] a death glare.

_"It better not be about big brother!"_ She whispered deadly. [Name] twitched slightly and shook her head quickly. Belarus seemed to resort back to normal, happy with her answer. Hungary on the other hand, was not.

"Then what _are_ you thinking about?" She asked shifting slightly in her chair, locking eyes with [Name] who quickly looked away.

"Nothing that you'd like to know, it would only rune your mood." [Name] would never tell Hungary that she was thinking about how much more fun she would be having with Gilbert right now. Instead, she was stuck in a club with loud headache type of music, and one beer. Defiantly not what [Name] called _fun_. Hungary was getting ready to snap back by [Name]'s remark, only to go pale, then red out of anger. [Name] blinked and was getting ready to ask what was wrong, when an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Kesesese~ What do we have here?"

"Good evening senoritas!"

"Ohnonono~ Hello ladies."

[Name] looked next to her, only to see red orbs staring back down at her. She couldn't help but smile, happy that Gilbert, France, and Spain were all here. Gilbert seemed to catch her smile first and chuckled again.

"Mien Frau~" He whispered huskily into her ear, making a clear shiver run up her spine, smile widening. [Name] let a chuckle slip from her lips as she, unnoticeable, leaned into Gilbert's chest.

**"What are you doing here!"** Hungary said through gridded teeth, almost yelling. Gilbert pulled away from [Name]'s gaze and looked up at Hungary, he frowned.

"Oh, its you."

**"The hell-!"**

"The awesome me, has come to save [Name] from your bitching." Gilbert said chuckling while he pulled said girl away from the rest of the group. [Name] didn't dare look behind her while being pulled through the sea of dancing people, already knowing how Hungary must have looked. Gilbert pulled you towards a door, opening it you see it lead into a hall with both men and woman bathrooms. [Name] raised an eye, only to feel a slap on the ass from France making her squeak and jump closer towards Gilbert.

"Hey! I get her first!"

"Non, she is mine first!"

"Amigos, por favor! We all know the pretty little chika is mine first~"

[Name] couldn't help but find this a bit funny. This wasn't the first time that they'd fought over who got her first, but it always seemed to her that Gilbert fought the hardest between them. Speaking of Gilbert, he roughly pushed her up against the wall next to the men's bathroom door. Watching as he licked his lips [Name] couldn't help but keep her eyes on them.

"Sie ist mien Frau~"

"Not for long~ " France and Spain chimed standing next to Gilbert. That was the moment when [Name] started to find that this club wasn't too bad after all.


	8. England: Someone Like You

**Arthour's Note: **It's been a LONG time since I've done a Hetalia One-Shot, but this song just seemed to fit with Iggy. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I heard that you're settled down<strong>

**That you found a girl and you're married now**

**I heard that your dreams came true**

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**

When [Name] had first heard about the wedding, she couldn't believe it and she didn't want to believe it. It had been such a long time since she had seen her old friend that she just had to get a look for herself. So, some might have called it a tad bit foolish but, [Name] had bought a ticket for the first flight out to England to see it for herself.

When she landed, she headed straight for his house.

**Old friend, why are you so shy**

**Ain't like you to hold back**

**Or hide from the light**

[Name] stood there in front of her old friend, Arther Kirkland. She was standing on his doorstep in a cold Autumn month in the middle of England. She stood there and watched as the man she once knew to be her very special friend now someone very distant and nearly unrecognizable.

"I heard there is a Mrs. Kirkland now." she told him. He blushed slightly and looked away from her gaze almost as disappointed to admit it.

"Yes, there is a Mrs. Kirkland now." Why would he be acting like this now? He use to be so ready to jump the gun and embarrassed to the extreme with a question like that but now, now he merely looked away and acted as if he had done something wrong.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**

**But I couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it**

**I had hoped you had seen my face and be reminded that for me**

**It isn't over**

"I'm really sorry for just turning up out of the blue like this on such short notice-"

"That's one thing that hasn't seemed to change about you." He interrupted, though it wasn't meant to be rude like it would be in the past. [Name] merely gave a soft smile, what had happened to the Arthur she once knew had this new woman really turned him so much?

"But I just had to see it for myself I guess." When she finished, Arthur raised his hand and showed her the golden band on his finger. Her smile dropped as the sadness set into her eyes, which caused Arthur to frown deeply as well.

"I was hoping that it wasn't true I suppose," she told him, causing him to raise a brow.

"Why? Why were you hoping for something such as that?" His words pained your heart more than he knew. She gave a small laugh as she lowered and shook her head.

"Because for me, it isn't over."

**Never mind I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**

**Don't forget me I think I remember you say**

**Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead**

Arthur just looked at her with a shocked expression. When she arrived on his doorstep, the last thing he ever expected to hear her say were those few words. He was left speechless as he watched as the once love of his life looked back up at him and gave a him a caring smile.

"Never mind, I wish nothing but the best for you. Just don't forget me, okay." With those few words, [Name] turned around and started to leave his doorstep and start down the chilly London streets with her hands shoved into her coat pockets. She gave one more small laugh before the tears slowly tricked down her wind burnt cheeks.

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**


End file.
